The Coming of Chaos
by Trueshot159
Summary: Chaos is back and is sweeping across the land, Will the defenders be able to hold back the tides or will the world finlly sucomb to the twisting power of chaos. Fire away flame squad. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gulmoth peered around the tree he was hiding behind to see a patrol of Human swordsmen coming down the path. He turned back and barked a low command and a herd Gors and Ungors charged silently through the trees towards the unsuspecting men. Gulmoth let another command and A group of Ungors ran onto the road and formed a shield wall. The men drew there weapons and some shot at the Ungors with black powder weapons, Gulmoth let loss a chuckle as he saw the bad excuses for warriors of chaos as the fell, huge gaping holes in their bodies. This time was all he needed, he threw back his head and let out a bestial roar, that was the signal, the attack began.

By now the herd of warriors were behind the humans, when they heard the roar they lunged forward and raised their weapons above their heads. The humans saw them coming but couldn't react in time. The first man was cleaved across the chest, another's head chopped off his shoulders spraying blood on his attacker who roared with pleasure.

Gulmoth lifted his axe and turned to his warriors, the Bestigors of Tzeench brayed with lust for battle, Gulmoth let loss a deep roar and charged out onto the road. Brining his axe down into a startled mans shoulder. The slaughter continued for another twenty minutes, when the last man's head was loped off its shoulders, Gulmoth threw his head back again, except this time the rest of the herd followed suit. The braying could be herd for miles, then the wind blew and a rattling sound was carried through the clearing. Gulmoth sniffed the air, and turned to see the slouched figure of Braygor a shaman of Tzeench emerged from the tree line. "Take the armor off their bodies" he hissed

"As you wish" answered Gulmoth, with an authoritive bark Gulmoth's warriors moved to gather the armor off the patrols bodies. When the armor was stripped the bodies were set alight.

"Bring it to me" Braygor hissed again, a few Ungors scurried to do his bidding. The laid it down at the shaman's feet and he spoke in some daemonic language. His staff glowed with the Yellow Fire of Tzeench, the fire rippled through the pile of rent armor. Mending it and emplacing the glow of chaos armor upon it. "Gulmoth, come with me." hissed Braygor.

"As you wish" Gulmoth said, he followed Braygor to the end of the clearing, he turned and barked a few orders to his warriors. As he stepped into the thick tree line he heard the scurrying feet of the Ungors doing his biddings.

"This is the place" Braygor said in a more mortal tone. Gulmoth gazed through the dense fog. He heard the click of armor and the heavy breathing of a large warhorse which emerged from the fog.

"Ahh, my lord Asgier" Said Braygor dropping into a bow. Gulmoth followed suit, as the eight foot tall Tzeench champion dismounted his horse.

"You have done well, my servant." a deep voice came from within the champion's helm.

"You know what to do know." The voice came again, with another bow from Braygor; the champion turned and mounted his horse and road off into the fog.

Braygor turned to Gulmoth, "Muster your warriors, we go to battle" with a nod Gulmoth turned into the night and trotted back to the camp. When he reached the camp he saw that his warriors had donned the patrol's armor.

He walked into the camp and barked "We go to battle!!!" he drew his axe and Charged off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaspar von Velten raised his head from his work as the gates of Nuremburg opened and a figure stumbled through the arch. "There coming!!! Close the gates!!! To arms!! To arms!!" he yelled looking over his shoulder as if something was following him.

Kaspar rushed over to the man, he was pale and had a look of horror on his face. "Calm down boy" Kaspar calmly said. The boy took a few deep breaths, and sat on a barrel in the town square.

"Now, can you please tell me what your little show back there was about?" Kaspar asked the boy.

"I was out hunting with my father, when a group of foul creations of chaos attacked and killed him, He told me to run and I obeyed, they followed me for a bit but stopped when a neared the town. I didn't bother to look back I just kept running." The boy said as he panted.

"How far out were you when they attacked?" Kaspar asked his calm voice was now serious.

"We were out by the old oak, 'bout a mile out I'd say." He answered, Kaspar nodded.

"Go home and rest lad, you'll need it." Kaspar said standing and striding towards the barracks. The two guards stood at attention when he came nearer.

"Where is your captain?" He asked.

"Second floor, third door on your right milord." Answered one of them in a heavy Middenhiem accent. With a nod Kaspar opened the door and stormed in. He advanced down the halls and into the captain's quarters.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Roared the captain before he looked up at his guest.

"Let's just say, its no soldier of yours Litzenreich." Kaspar said. The captain looked up from his papers and he rose and saluted Kaspar.

"Milord Kaspar, im sorry for my outburst, what can I do for you?" The captain asked.

"A young lad just came through the gates speaking of chaos and beastmen, have your patrols encountered any resistance?" Kaspar asked.

"I honestly don't know, Kaspar, the patrol just left yesterday, I haven't heard from them since." Litzenreich answered.

"I see, well then, we may have a battle on our hands, alert the soldiers and call the free companies to arms." Kaspar said, with that he turned on his heels and strode out of the room.

The barracks doors blew open startling the guards, as Kaspar stormed out. He took the main road to his house. He opened the door and thundered down the hall to his personal armory. He dawned his armor and removed the battle tome of Sigmar from the shrine alter. He turned to the wall behind him and removed his warhammer. All warriors priests were required to use them, when he touched it the runes glowed with a soft light. He shut the door behind his after muttering a few prayers to Sigmar. He was at the town center when a soldier came running at him.

He spoke, "Milord, Captain Litzenreich sent out the huntsmen, they just returned with news that the patrol was attacked and destroyed, the bodies were found, but they were burning when they got there. The weird thing is, the armor wasn't on them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaspar paced in Captain Litzenreich's office, "So there armor was completely removed?" he asked the lead Huntsmen Valdamar. Who was one of the more wealthy trappers in the area.

"Yes, but there were many hoof marks in the area." Valdamar answered.

"You think it was bandits?" Litzenreich asked speaking for the first time.

"No, it was defiantly beastmen; we found their bodies burning in a separate pile." answered Valdamar.

"By their tracks could you tell of any numbers?" Kaspar asked him.

"Nay, though there must be over a thousand now." The Huntsmen answered.

"Captain, how long will it take a rider to get to Nuln?" Kaspar said turning is attention to the captain.

"About four days, it'd be pointless; by the time he got there we'd all be dead." Litzenreich answered.

Kaspar nodded and said, "Then we must make ready for the siege. How many free companies have been raised?"

"Five companies milord, more coming every day." Litzenreich answered.

"Valdamar, send out your men to the out lying villages and farms. We need them all able body men to report here at the barracks and the women and children to go to Nuln." Kaspar said.

"It will be done milord." He answered as he left the office.

"Captain, we need to ensure that our defenses are secure. Have your men check every inch of the walls for any flaws." The captain nodded and Kaspar left the barracks.

Nigh fell quickly, patrols were constantly on watch and citizens were packing for the journey ahead. Im the morning all women and children were to set off to Nuln, Kaspar wouldn't allow any to be killed. There would be a few armed guards, but other wise they' be on there own. But Kaspar was confident for the Count's cavalry patrolled the roads constantly. Though nothing compared to the knightly orders they would do the job. Kaspar' attention swam back when he heard yelling and the clinking of armor. He turned towards the forest and saw torchlight. "To Arms!!!!!!" he roared.


End file.
